Young Master and His Maid
by worldwatcher
Summary: The brown-hair young master suddenly just hits on his puberty and whenever he turns around, her maid is just driving him crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Young Master and His Maid**

_Ch 1 : Beginning _

Sunday morning, the sound of the bird and the light of the sun fill the room of the young boy who happens to have a green-haired loyal maid. Him and the Sanzenin family and some other friends of theirs are going to the beach, although he didn't agree about this at the first place but he just couldn't help when Nagi said Izumi will come along too, the heat of his face rises and said that he thinks it's not a bad idea after all and that's where it all begins.

"Master wait up for me!", he hears the green-haired maid of his talks to him pretty loudly, he just stands there looking at how clumsy she is, taking all the stuff she and Wataru will need later on the beach.

"I don't think we should carry this much, I believe Nagi has prepared those things for all of us", says him calmly as she reaches him.

"w-well….yeah…but I still think w-we'll need this", she says nervously, well it's pretty obvious because the inside of those bags are the food that she made since 4 in the morning only to prove the young master just how capable she is as a woman.

"hm, okay then, the others are waiting for us at the car, we should get going", as he takes some of the bags.

"e-eh….yes!" he says kinda surprises when he suddenly takes some of the bags.

"we'll change our clothes now, the guys will be waiting here and taking care of the things while we change, got it?", says Sakuya.

" got it Miss", says Hayate politely.

The guys have changed their clothes first, so they were asked to prepare the things such as the food, umbrella, and other stuff.

-after they change their clothes into bikini-

"Mistress, you look stunning" says Hayate to his tsundere Ojou-sama.

"B-baka! G-give me a break!" she responses sulking with a really bright red face.

"you really know how to make her all happy Hayate", he hears a familiar voice behind him.

"Ah, Hinagiku^^"

"Hm?"

"You also look pretty as usual^^"

"H-HUH?! B-BAKAAAA!S-STOP FLIRTING WITH ALL THE GIRLS HERE WILL YA?" and the president of the student council who happens to be also a tsundere leaves him madly and her face is just as bright as Nagi's.

"My, my, Hayate", suddenly the maid of the Sanzenin pops out.

"eh? Maria?" he looks at her with a puzzle on his face.

"I think they just wanted to say thank you for your praise^^"

"a-ahh…i-I guess so…^^'"

"well anyway, I'll help the others to prepare some other things, you're free to do anything now Hayate, see ya!" , and she runs to Nagi's direction leaving the blue-haired boy alone.

"a-ah..! w-wait…" he sighs, and when he turns his head some degrees from before, he sees a yellow-haired who almost has the same color as his Ojou-sama's, gets hit on by some guys, as he runs approaching her.

"A-a-tan?"

"ah, hayate?"

"w-what are these guys doing? Did they hurt you? Did they-"

" uh, it's nothing they were just asking if I know where the bathroom is"

"O-oh…ah! I-I'm sorry!i'm so sorry for what I just said about"

"ah no biggy bro, if I were you I'd do the same thing for my girl" says of the guys.

"m-my girl?" Hayate asked nervously with a bright red on his face.

"eh? You're not her boyfriend?", the guy asks with a surprise on his face.

"e-eh.-", Hayate was about to say something when his words suddenly cut of.

"he's not, we're not a lover^^", Athena says smilingly.

"hm, well anyways thank you Miss for your help before" says the guy as him and his friends leave.

"Athenaaaaaa!", suddenly both of them hear a voice behind them calling for Athena with a loud voice.

"Machina?", Athena asks questioningly.

"What did they do? Did they threaten you? Should I go chase them?", he says with a serious face.

" A-ara…no no they were just asking for my help, you don't have to do that besides I'm fine, you don't have to guard me all the time",she replies.

"But, I've promised to be always by your side and loyally serve you until the eternity", he says more like a vow to himself.

"hai hai, now go buy me some hamburgers", she says as she gives him some money (more like A LOT OF MONEY).

"h-hua, Y-YES!" , The butler says with a kid-like face as he runs to the nearest hamburger restaurant .

"hontou wa", Athena says smilingly and a little blush on her cheek seeing the trace of her butler.

Hayate just stands there looking at Athena curiously, like 'why's she blushing?', and 'he suits her better than me, I believe he won't leave her like I did' as he looks down.

"uhm?Hayate? what is it?", Athena bends down to look at his face.

~o~o~o~o~

Author's Note : Well yeah I was just feeling excited to post my first story…so uhm yeah this chapter ends pretty…..weird thou…..but well please look forward on chapter 2 ! thank you all!


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch 2 : _

"a-ah..it's nothing A-tan ! really! Eheheh..^^'", he rubs the back his head trying to convince her that he's okay.

"hmm, okay, you know I always like your honesty Hayate, but you don't have to tell me yet if it's really something important", says her as like she has known the young butler for such a long time now.

"Certainly A-tan", Hayate smiles as Athena makes her way to the other direction and leaves him.

'always so thoughtful, that's what A-tan is', he smiles to himself.

"HAYATE ! HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA STAND THERE? COME AND HELP ME PREPARE THE SANDWICH",

He turns around.

"Sorry Mistress, I'll be there in a second" he runs towards his Ojou-sama.

(Back to Wataru and Saki)

"Ah Saki you should change I'll prepare the other stuff", Wataru says looking at his maid preparing the stuff."

"Ah, a-are you sure Master?", she looks at her master worriedly because it's not her master's typical to do stuff what maid does.

"don't worry, you didn't get your chance to change it with the others so you should change now or we'll have fun without you.", he sighs.

"AH so Master actually wants to have fun with me~!", she teases.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? I-I JUST THOUGHT-.."

"hai hai, I understand master I was just joking", she smiles and he turns his head trying to hide his tomato head.

"I'll go now then master", she then leaves to the changeroom.

'w-what is she thinking?! W-what the hell was that?! A-AND DESPITE ALL OF THAT WHY THE HELL AM I BLUSHING?!'. And the just knows how cruel puberty is. (Yup!lol).

And in the other case Saki is laughing thinking how cute and so-care her Master is, especially when it's about her. But then she thinks again

'Miss Izumi is really suitable with him, and she really is lucky to have him loving her..' as she looks down but then smiles to herself.

'hah, just what am I thinking, of course someday he has to go without me, I'm just a maid anyway', she chuckles to herself and changes her clothes to a proper one. She then goes out trying to find the young master and doesn't really feel comfortable with the outfit she's wearing now, she rarely uses such an outfit showing so much of her skin but even so she's still a woman and she wants to feel the same as the other normal women.

"hua!", while trying to find Wataru she suddenly hears a voice.

"Sugeee!", she then shakes her head right-to-left-left-to-right. Trying to find where the voice comes.

"They're sooo biigg!", she then looks down and shockingly a kid is gazing with sparkle eyes at her. And the kid's more like gazing at her breast.

"e-ehh…?", she then bends at the kid and doesn't really knows what to do.

"Onee-san! Onee-san's chest is soo big ! and so so round! And I think it's softer than my pillow !", she says pretty loudly which makes some people who are passing by take a look of them.

"a-ano…e-etto…-", she's now crimson to dead!, but before she finishes her speech the kid interrupts.

"May I touch them Onee-san?", she doesn't really know what to answer and just give a blank shocked expression. She knows he's just a kid and kid gets curious of everything. The kid's keep staring at her begging her to say yes. For him I's just a like a pillow that covers with a beautiful skin and has a really pretty face above it.

"May i? Pleasee?", he begs. Now she is really out of word !

"u-uhh…."

"SAKI!", she then hears another voice behind her, this one sounds familiar, and as she turns to take a look her master is running towards her and quickly scolding her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WERE YOU DOING? WHY DIDN'T YOU GO BACK STRAIGHTLY TO OUR TEND ?"

"i-I'm sorry young master, I got a little lost back there", she rubs the back of her head.

He just pouts and sigh and he suddenly realizes there's a kid staring at them both.

"Oi Saki, who's this kid?", he asks.

"e-etto…i-I don't really know too...", she replies.

"ONEE-SAN ! YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION", the kid begins to be impatient.

"a-ahh…", she then begins to be crimson again until Wataru asks.

"what question?"

"A-AH I-IT'S NOTHING MASTER!", she quickly says loudly making Wataru even more curious.

"I asked Onee-san if I can touch her chest because it's just like a pillow!", the kid innocently says without knowing the effect to her.

"H-HUH?!W-WHAT DA-?!", now Wataru's face is even redder than Saki, and it's not just his face actually but also his whole body!.

"S-STOP IT!", Saki screams embarrassedly stopping the kid not to talk more than this.

"eeehh? Nande Onee-san?", he asks back with a puzzle face.

"B-BE—"

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY MAID AND ONLY I CAN TOUCH HER!", Wataru cuts her sentence and suddenly grab her hand and walks with a really red face. Saki can feel his heat from his hand, even though he's turning his head she still can see the crimson colour on his ears. She actually thinks it's kinda cute thou.

"Saki", they then stop walking, Saki just stare at him with curiousity.

"Next time, if you want to go somewhere. You have to go with me. Don't go by yourself", he says looking down.

"u-uhh…Yes Master.", she replies.

"Good thing it was just a kid. What if it were strangers coming to you huh?!", his voice rises.

"i-I'm sorry master….", Saki looks down feeling guilty looking at his angry young master.

Wataru suddenly realizes that his rising voice makes her feeling guilty although both of them it's none's fault. He immediately grabs her waist and hug her. A shock fills her face seeing this kind of situation she decides to keep quiet although she knows Wataru can feel her heartbeat beats uncontrollably and she's just as red as tomato.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault. I just don't want some strangers annoy you". Now that they're skin-to-skin, Saki swears she feels his face burning.

"O-okay Master….", she agrees as he let go of his hug and man guess it wasn't a rally smart idea. His face is right in front of her breasts and damn they're big. He suddenly screams and turns red again While Saki at first doesn't understand she suddenly realize what was happening and hits him.

"YOUNG MASTER YOU PERVERT!", he runs quickly and screaming it wasn't like what she thought but it doesn't matter she keeps chasing him anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wataru ! Saki ! stop fooling around and get back here ", shouts Sakuya. She has always been so intimate about Wataru, some of us even wonder if she actually really has a cursh on him.

"Ah ! we're going !", shouts Wataru back. They then go back to the tent and Saki helps Maria in organizing the food and other things, She then pops up her sandwiches and all of them grab each of it quickly and when Wataru was about to take it suddenly a kid ran and coincidentally hit his back and makes the sandwich falls and unfortunate of her that was the last sandwich. Disillusion covers her face.  
>"Ah !", he shouts deploring the fallen sandwich, Saki grabs the sandwich suddenly.<p>

"A-ah, i-it's okay Master i-I'll just make an-", she speaks.

"But you even woke up earlier than usual to make these right? Yeah I saw you making them by the way", Wataru says with a sad voice. Saki's face are burning shocked that her master actually knew it.

"You can take a bite of mine Wataru", Sakuya suddenly offers handing the sandwich to him. Saki could only watch his master biting of the short-haired girl's sandwich which actually makes them look like a real couple. "I will throw this to the nearest rubbish bin", she then goes away leaving them all with a blank mind. She doesn't know thou why does she feel so..? strange? Angry? No it's not an anger, it doesn't feel that way besides who is she mad to by the way, but then what is it? What feeling is it? She feels like her heart is being stabbed by pieces of glass, she just had to go from that place right away when she saw Wataru ate the sandwich from Sakuya's hand. She in fact should be happy because her hard work making it wasn't pointless thanks to Sakuya but she somehow feels disappointed seeing that scene

She sighs and finally finds the bin and just throws it there but then she doesn't feel like going back to that place for a moment, so she just keep walking without any specific destination, and when she realizes she has been walking for like a pretty long time she sees the sunset and decides to sit there watching it, "so beautiful" she thought, remembering her about her young master, they once got a chance to saw the sunset when he was 10 and she was 16 and he got all so hyper saying that the sun was drowned and Saki tried to explains it to him even thou he didn't understand what she was saying but then he'd said "it's beautiful" with a cheerful and childish face, "It is young master", she replied smiling but then Wataru started to change his point of view from the sunset to her face "it's just like you!" he said, "What?" Saki confused but then he explained that Saki is just as beautiful at that scene. "What a memory" she says to herself and drifting further and further to the past

She's finally back to reality when it was actually already dark "Oh no!" she panics running quickly to the tent but it was too dark for her to see because she walked a bit too far but she keeps on walking straight trembling because of cold and fear. She then starts crying a little but she keeps on walking thou hoping would find some lights but nothing, it's just all dark and really cold.

"M-master" she starts to calling him with a little sob wishing him to just pops out and saves her. She suddenly heard a voice coming behind her but because of fear she didn't look back, it sounded like footsteps she starts to walk faster but then the footsteps go faster and she starts to get so scared and run a bit but then that thing behind her does the same even faster this time, she finally can't take it anymore and just runs as fast as she can screaming so loud "HELP!"

she can feel it. It's getting closer and closer, she can't take it anymore and closes her eyes giving her best to run as fast as possible until she trips on something and falls, she can't move her body and just closes her eyes,"please go away! G-go away! P-ple-", " Hey Saki!Saki!saki! it's me wataru! Hey calm yourself!", Wataru says although at first she got all so panic and not wanting to open her eyes but then she starts to hear his voice and open her eyes slowly, "W-wataru?" she didn't realize she has been crying when she closed her eyes and all the tears just fall down when she opens them. "i-i-is it really you?" she asks with a shaky voice, Wataru can see her fear from her eyes and her gestures "yes it's me, don't worry you're fine now you're safe with me" he says trying to make her calm but then in a second he finds himself fall to the ground with Saki hugging him so tightly like really tight, crying. "h-hey!" he at first demanded and blushed so much but then he started to realize how fragile her condition is, she needs protection and he finally decided to hug her back.

Not so long after that "Wataruuuuu!" shouts sakuya and the others they both surprised and blushed realizing their position and get away from each other quickly until the group approaches them

"Saki! Where have you been? We've been looking for you for hours", says Sakuya with a curious and relief face. "a-ah yes, I was uhm… waiting for the sunset….", she was never good at lying from the first place anyway. "let's just chat inside the hotel everyone, I think saki will catch a cold if we don't warm her right now", everybody agrees and they finally go inside the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey people! It's been a long time and I know it's really late already !. but stuff happened and I was so busy with life, but I'll really finish this story soon I promise you ! please be more patient 3 -WorldWatcher_

Saki takes a quick bath and sits with the others, she starts explaining what happened

"oh my goodness, then are you okay now saki?", Maria asks

"i-I'm fine…sorry for worrying you all", Saki bows and everyone was very concerned

"idiot..", says wataru quietly

And they all have a long chat about stuff until Nagi yawns

"it's already 11 pm, it's time for you to sleep Mistress", says Maria to Nagi

"ah I'm already sleepy too, let's take a rest now guys we have a new day to explore tomorrow !", says Sakuya

Everyone goes to their own rooms, all girls are in the same room and all the boys are also in the same room and not so long after that they all fall asleep.

"uhh...i can't sleep", says Saki to herself, "maybe I should grab some air" she then gets up and walks out from the room she walks through the corridor and suddenly she sees her master siting in a pretty large chair staring at the sky

"Young Master", Saki says

"Saki?", Wataru turns his head to Saki but then he turns his head back to the sky

Saki makes her way to the chair and sits beside him

"so..what are you doing here? You're supposed to be asleep", asks Saki but Wataru doesn't give a sound which makes the atmosphere pretty awkward

"i-I'm sorry….i didn't mean to make you and others worry, i-I'm so sorry Master", Saki says as she lowers her head hoping that her young master would actually speaks but no he still doesn't make a sound, it really worries Saki so she decides to take her leave. She gets up and about to leave but then she feels a clutch on her shirt

"Idiot…", Wataru finally speaks

"i-I'm sor-"

"YOU COULD'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED ! WHAT IF I WAS TOO LATE TO SAVE YOU? WHAT IF THE GUY CAUGHT YOU FIRST? WHAT IF…what if you I didn't find you….you could've been…y-you c-could've been….", he can't hold it anymore he's been holding back this whole time the image of Saki taken away from him is the most horrifying thing he could ever imagine, Wataru bursts into tears and Saki was very shock at the sight in front of her, this is the first time she ever seen her master like this, she decides to hug him and whisper to his ear

"it's okay master, I'm here now, everything's alright", her voice is soft and comforting one which calms the young master and he hugs her back so tightly like a kid hugging his most precious toy and never want to let it go, they stay like that for a while until Wataru stops crying and in a more calm condition

"i-I just….i don't want to loose you Saki….the thought of you being alone that time and I wasn't around to save you…it really depressed me", says Wataru as he looks at the sky with stars spread all over it, a very glorious sight.

"I'm sorry Master… but I'll never leave you, I'll always stay by your side", she smiles at him making blush all the way around

"Well of course until you're about to married, then I can't be by your side anymore, there'll be someone who's gonna take my place, and that girl will be very lucky to have you, the luckiest", says Saki as she looks at the sky smiling, somehow the words that just came from her mouth feels really painful to her but she's trying to fight the feeling because she knows one day, one day he'll disappear from her, he'll be with someone he really loves and that girl will always stay by her side, and that girl is not her, it'll never be her.

"T-then….", Wataru mumbles under his breath with a blushing face as he lowers his head

"eh? Did you say something Master?", Saki turns her eyes to him

"T-then, marry me!", Wataru says as he lifts his head looking straight to her eyes

"Saki, I know I'm only 14 and I know you don't see me as a man you could rely on cause I'm much younger than you, but i'll do my best to be a man you can rely on, today when I thought I could've lost you I came to realization that I couldn't bare it, I couldn't bear living without you, that's why I want you to be by my side forever Saki", his gaze really gets throu hers and you could see the seriousness on his face, Saki's blushing like mad hearing those words came out from the young master she has always adored

"So….will you marry me? I-I meant not now b-but someday when I'm already succeeded, I'll surely- definitely marry you", he smiles at her looking so confident

"yes! Yes I will! I'll marry you Wataru", Saki burst into tears and hugs him tightly, Wataru was surprised at first because it felt like a dream, but Saki's voice prove it isn't, he knows that it's not a dream and he was glad. They hug each other very tightly

_Little did they know that everyone has been watching behind the wall_…

"I didn't know that kid's brave enough to do that", says Nagi

"well they've always been close from the first place", Hayate says as he looks at them smiling

'i-I wonder how'd be like if Hayate proposes me', Nagi says to herself making her thought full of stuff about hayate proposing him and blushes really hard

"i'm glad he finally realizes his own feeling", says Isumi smiling

"ah! Where are you going Sakuya?", asks Hinagiku

"well that's enough scene for today ! I'm going to grab some drinks", Sakuya says as she leaves them all

'I hope she's fine', says Maria to herself because she knows how the girl feels towards the young master who owns this rental shop

"well well, it's not good for us to peek in,let's go back guys!", says Ayumu and they all agree and head back to their rooms.

_Back with our favorite couple~_

"so….a-are we dating now?", asks Wataru shyly

"hmm, what do you think Master?", asks Saki back with a happy smile which makes Wataru even blushes more

"w-well ! y-you said you'll marry me s-so it makes you mine!", says Wataru turning his head to the other side hiding his blush which Saki found really cute, she decided to do it, she leans on and kiss him on the cheek making him all crimson and Saki just laughs at the sight

"I love you Saki", Wataru says

"I love you too, Wataru", she says.

ALRIGHT GUYSSSS! THAT'S IT ! I FINALLY DID IT ! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ONCE AGAIN

Gosh I really like the way they finally get together :"), what about you guys? Let me know what you think! And it's not the end yet ! I'm gonna make 1 or 2 more chapters to make hayate's love life clear and how are things gonna be after Wataru really succeeded on his career (yup, they're gonna be a family ! :p) xD anyways see you soon! -WorldWatcher


End file.
